What Does It Take
by Itbetree
Summary: <html><head></head>"I swear on my dead goldfish's grave I'll get that boy Sora or die trying!" "Then can you get that boy before the year is over? I made a bet with Axel and I can't afford to lose anymore money." Rokunami.</html>
1. Chapter 1 Roxas

Chapter 1 Roxas

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

"Sora, watch the language!"

"Sorry Nami, but look at it. It looks like a freaking baby whose eyes were scooped out of its face with the body of a 3 legged dog."

"It's art Sora, I'm pretty sure it has a meaning to it..."

What is going on you may ask. Well to make the story short, Mr. Ansem put up a new art poster to help inspire us with painting our feelings. It was drawn by one of the students at the school.

We took our seats at our regular table and started talking. We as in me and my best friend Sora.

My name is Namine Caelum. I'm currently 16 years old and a Sophomore attending Destiny High. As much as I want to say I'm the hottest chick here, I can't because it's not true. I'm an average looking girl: shoulder length blonde hair, icy-blue eyes, complexion that makes me look like a ghost, skinny as a twig, you get the point. I'm not exactly the exceptionally talented in anything either, although, I am pretty awesome at art.

Destiny High School was not your average everyday school. It was filled with people who is gifted in subjects, be it sports or academics. Everybody was crazy talented in something, everybody but me. Well, me and Sora.

Sora Hikari was one of my best and only friends. I know, it's sad.

Sora was a Sophomore like me and had spiky, chocolate brown hair that stood up all over the place. His warm, ocean blue eyes were inviting and friendly. He had a tan, something I wish I had. He's always wearing a smile, even if something bad happens. I think it's some kind of disease but who knows. Like me, Sora isn't exactly known in the school. He's cute, but he's not hot. He's talented, but not enough to get noticed.

I guess that's how we became friends. We're kinda in the same boat; both average people trying to survive a not so average high school.

That and our inability to play sports, but that's another story.

Anyways, we met in Art I last year and after that just started hanging out. We were so close I swear we could be related.

"Whoa, what the fuck is that?" asked a suave voice.

I turned my head around to face the voice. It was none other than Roxas, the other person who sat in our table.

Roxas Soto. Now that was not an average person. Roxas is a Junior that was hotter than the fire the erupted in our labs last year that burned down the whole east wing of the school. He was a genius, getting the top grades in the school. He was also the captain of the Football team. Plus, he could play guitar. He was, to say the least, perfect.

Roxas had dirty blonde hair that Sora and I dubbed 'the permanent bed head' hair. I'm not complaining though, he made it look good. His dark blue eyes were like pools of blue that you can swim in. He wasn't as tan as Sora, but here sure wasn't a ghost like me.

Roxas was the target of every girl's affection in the school. As much as it annoys me that so many girls like him, I couldn't complain, after all, I'm one of those girls. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not like one of those freaks who's crush is more like an obsession and stalks him. Nah, I'm more like one of those girls who keep their crush on the DL.

"Oh Roxas, you're so funny," I twirled my hair and leaned forward only to fall.

Well, most of the time.

I quickly got up and sat back down, bowing my head to hide my now scarlet face. Sora was next to me, laughing his ass off. He knew about my crush on Roxas, so to him, me attempting to flirt was like free tv.

Roxas chuckled. _Oh God_, I thought, _please don't think I'm a freak_.

"Well anyways, what's up with that poster," he continued on like nothing ever happened.

Thank God.

"It's suppose to be someone's feelings," Sora said, finally ending his fit of laughter's.

"Yeah, apparently somebody feels like a baby whose eyes have been scooped out of its face with a body of a 3 legged dog," I said, remebering what Sora told me earlier.

Roxas laughed at this and my heart began to beat faster.

"That laugh though," Sora whispered into my ear. I elbowed his stomach and he clutched it in pain.

"You're really funny Namine," Roxas smiled.

I felt like passing out right there. I know, I'm crushing hard.

Just as I was about to reply, Roxas got a text. He smiled at his phone and I died a little. I knew who it was.

It was Xion.

His _**GIRLFRIEND**_.

Now I know what your thinking, Namine it's wrong to flirt with a man who's already been taken. But I couldn't help myself, I was to deep in.

Sora looked at me with pity in his eyes, but I just smiled at him. He knows how I feel, after all he's going through the same thing.

We got up and started working on our projects. I look over at Roxas and sighed.

What does it take to get you like me?

* * *

><p>Here's to High School AUs. Thanks for reading!<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	2. Chapter 2 Kairi

Chapter 2 Kairi

Art class ended sooner than I wanted it to. I spent the whole class period talking with Roxas and Sora about anything and everything as usual.

We all walked out in a group since we were all heading the same way. We were making our way towards the football field. I cringed internally.

As you may know, sports and Namines don't mix well. But unfortunately that's where Kairi is and I would rather get hit in the face by the bowling team's bowling ball that get scolded by Kairi any day. It wasn't that she was mean or anything, in fact she's the opposite.

Kairi Heartly. When you hear that name, you automatically think of sports. She was the star player in any sport she plays. She's the captain of every single team she's on which includes but not limited to: Volleyball, basketball, cheerleading, track and field, cross country, swimming and diving, et cetera. She's even good at golf, like who even plays that sport.

Kairi is Sora's Roxas. Those two go way back, being childhood friends and what not. He told me when he first met her, he instantly fell in love. But I mean, who wouldn't.

Kairi has short, auburn hair and wide, purple eyes. She was curvy but had muscles. Her perfect smile and outgoing attitude made her irresistible and easy to talk to. Even though she's all tough and mighty, she's actually the most feminine girl I know.

Like Roxas, she was the most sought out female in the entire school. But unfortunately, like Roxas, she had a boyfriend.

Riku Fuller. Sora once told me that they were best friends. But when Riku became popular, he ditched Sora and those two didn't hang out anymore.

Riku had long, silver hair and aquamarine eyes. The boy was tall. Like hella tall. Like 6'7" tall. He was strong being the captain of the Soccer and the Boy's Swim team. He was extremely talented in sports. Not as talented as Kairi, but still pretty talented. He had a tan that matched Sora's. Boy was gorgeous, I'll admit that, but not as gorgeous as Roxas.

I pitied Sora. His competition for Kairi's affection was Riku and Riku never loses.

As we approached the field, the distant sound of cheerleaders could be heard. They were ending practice, skipping their last class to train for finals. After all, Destiny High was the number one leading school in both sports and academics.

When we got there, the cheerleaders were already packing up. We spotted Kairi and walked over to her.

"Hola," Sora said, his smile getting wider by the second.

"Yo, what's up," Kairi smiled.

"Ah nothing worth bring up," Sora smiled.

"Where's Xion," Roxas asked.

"Right here stupid," a female voice came from behind us.

I cried internally. There she was, Xion, my competition for Roxas' feelings.

Xion had short black hair and dark blue wide eyes. Her smile was as bright as the burning sun itself. She was about my height but was slightly bigger than me due to her muscles she acquired from cheerleading and volleyball.

Roxas instantly brightened and went to hug his girlfriend.

As much as I want to stab my face right now, I just forced a smile and looked away. It's not like I hate Xion. No, I actually consider her to be a friend. She was just so smart and funny and charming that I felt inferior to her. Not to mention she is romantically involved with the love of my life.

I sighed, I should just give up on trying to get with Roxas. He's obviously happy being with Xion and vice versa. I shouldn't interfere with their happiness.

I was standing there, lost in my thoughts when I heard Sora scream me name. A second later, felt a basketball hit my face. I fell, probably blacking out for a moment because the next thing in knew I was sitting on a bench in the other side of the field.

"Holy shit, Caelum, are you okay?" Sora asked in a worried tone. His brotherly instincts started kicking in, checking every inch of my face, trying to find a dent or something in it.

"Ah, Sora, calm your balls I'm fine," said trying to convince the boy to chill the fuck down. I reached over to scratch the back of my head only to feel a bump forming there. I winced.

Sora seemed to notice and went all mama bear mode on me. Kairi, Roxas, and Xion came by soon with some ice.

"Yo, Nams you okay? That was quite the fall you had there," Xion said with concern.

"Ah, nah it's cool," I replied, "besides, I've had worst."

"If you say so," Roxas said. I could tell he was still worried as he handed the ice to me. Seeing him worry about me made a little bit of the pain go away. Just a little bit.

Sora slapped the ice out of Roxas' hand.

"Dude, what the fuck," Roxas growled, rubbing his hand.

"What were you about to do with that bag?" Sora questioned. I sighed, when Sora went in Mama Bear Mode, there was no point in arguing with him.

"I was handing my dear friend Namine some ice to help the swelling," Roxas said annoyed. I couldn't blame him, Mama Bear Sora was annoying at times.

Sora eyed the bag cautiously, as if waiting for it to explode. When it didn't, he slowly picked it up and handed it to me. I graciously accepted it and put it over the swelling.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"You're welcome," Sora replied for Roxas.

Roxas just nodded at my direction and my heart skipped a beat. And then it stopped beating in general when Xion kissed Roxas.

"That was so kind of you to do," she giggled making Roxas blush.

"Ah, it was nothing. I'd do anything for a friend," Roxas replied, scratching the back of his head.

I stood up, I couldn't handle seeing them being all coupley. I said my goodbyes and headed toward my house. Sora and Kairi caught up with me a little later on.

"So, you guys going to Homecoming," Kairi asked.

Sora and I looked at each other. We never liked the idea of going to events that the school hosts. It just reminds us of how not talented we are.

"Same answer as always," I told Kairi.

She frowned. She's been trying to get me and Sora involved in the school. She knows how we feel left out and different compared to the other kids.

"Well what if you guys only come to the game? I'm performing and it's the least you can do! But if you do go to Homecoming, I promise I'll stay with you guys. Riku can wait if he wants to dance with me." Kairi pleaded.

Sora and I exchanged looks. I know Sora would go if it meant making Kairi happy. We use to lie to avoid going to these events. We would lie that I was sick or that Sora's 2nd cousin died or something along those lines.

But by the way Kairi was using her puppy dog eyes on Sora, I knew what I had to do. I nodded at Sora and he nodded back.

"We'll go to the game Kairi," Sora hesitated to say the next part, but he forced the words out, "and we'll go to Homecoming."

Kairi jumped in joy and attacked Sora in a hug. He blushed madly and I sniggered at him.

"OH MY GOD YES! This is going to be so much fun! I swear guys you won't regret this!" She kept rambling on about what the theme was and what we would wear and all those things.

Little did she know that we were already regretting this decision.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts.


	3. Chapter 3 Axel

Chapter 3 Axel

I was tired. Ever since I agreed to go to Homecoming, Kairi was bothering me nonstop about it. She'd dragged me dress shopping, make up shopping, hell she's even taking me weave shopping. But I couldn't blame her. It's not like everyday I'd agree to come to school events.

Sora on the other hand received the worst treatment. Besides being stuck shopping with Kairi, he also had to put up with Riku. I felt bad for Sora. Riku wasn't just about to leave his girlfriend alone with some boy who harbors feelings for her. I don't know why Kai is still even with Riku, Sora would make a much better boyfriend.

As I trudged into the art room, I sat down and slammed my head on the table. Sora wasn't here today so what's the point of smiling. I didn't even have to look up to see the confused expressions on my table mate's faces.

"Careful Nams or you'll give yourself another bruise to the head," commented Roxas.

I scowled. It's been like 3 weeks since the whole ball incident. The bump on the back of my head was gone and I somehow didn't end up with a concussion.

"Rough day?" Roxas asked.

"You have no idea," I mumbled.

"Can't blame you, don't you have to go shopping for a dress with Kairi today? I mean it is Friday.."

I let out a groan.

"Okay class," Mr. Wise began, "get going. Remember, you're sketchbooks are due next week."

I got up to go get some colored pencils and began to work.

For a few moments Roxas sat there watching me.

"Aw man, I wish I could draw like you," Roxas said.

I blushed. It's only been like 5 minutes since I started working and I pretty much half-assed the drawing.

"It's not that good," I mumbled.

He just chuckled and left to go to the bathroom probably to see Xion. I sighed. Xion is one lucky girl.

"Hey girl, you going to use that?"

I looked up to see who was talking. It was a tall red head with tattoos under his eyes. He looked like a thug who was sleep deprived. He was the kid that always slept during class. He was tall and really skinny. Like, he could even be skinnier than me. He had green eyes that give out the vibe that he could stab you any moment. Normally, I wouldn't get involved with rapscallions like this, but we were at school and I had no choice.

I handed him the red colored pencil and began coloring again.

Five seconds later I heard cursing. I looked over towards the red head and raised my eyebrow. He was coloring a picture but it wasn't coming out the way he wanted. It was messy and all the colors clashed. His eyebrows knitted together, green eyes staring intensely at the picture while his tongue stuck out.

Another curse.

"Do you need help?" I asked. I don't know what possessed me to help him, but as a fellow artist I felt obliged to help.

He looked at me and frowned.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

I got up and moved to sit next to him. Like I said before, I normally wouldn't get involved with people like this, but he looked like he could use some help.

"Okay, so what seems to be the problem?" I asked.

He showed me his drawing. I stared at it in shock. I knew it was bad but I didn't think it was this bad.

It was worst than the poster in the class.

"I know, I know," he grumbled, "it's pretty bad..."

"Oh it's not pretty bad, dude. It's horrendous." I covered my mouth after saying that. It was rude and this guy could snap my body in half if he wanted to.

But he just laughed.

"Damn, no mercy, huh?" he smiled.

Phew, death avoided.

"Well to be honest, the drawing itself is fine, but your shading isn't."

He just started at me blankly.

"Here," I grabbed his sketch book and began coloring. "You're pressing to hard on the colored pencils. When using them, color lightly and only shade certain parts darker to the some texture in." I showed him the picture. It look way better when I shaded it.

"Wow, you made my crappy drawing look not crappy. You got talent girl." He smiled.

I looked away and blushed. "Glad I can help."

"Where you when Wise told me to make a poster for the room for extra credit?"

Oh dear Lord have mercy on this man's art projects.

"What's your name?"

"Namine. Namine Caelum."

"Namine, huh. Cool name. Well I'm Axel. Axel Myers. Got it memorized."

"Err, yes?"

Axel laughed. "I like you kid. We should hang out more often."

"Same here," I smiled back.

We spent the last of the class period hanging out together. I learned that he was a Senior here and was Roxas and Xion's friend. He's only taking Art because he had nothing better to do and he's a master chef. He's bringing me brownies on Monday.

Roxas came back a little while later. He found me filming Axel doing his "Money Dance."

Roxas soon joined him and that's pretty much all we did until the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter kinda sucked but I've been busy. It'll get better. Hopefully. Thanks for reading! :D<p>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters and such


End file.
